Yoshi's Real Island
Have you ever had that time when you just want to relive a memory from your childhood and play a good game every now and then? One of the first games I ever played was Yoshi's Island. Super Mario is my favorite series in all of gaming. I still think Mario is better then Sonic. But there was one character that stands out to me- Yoshi. I have always liked Yoshi. Call me crazy, but I think that Yoshi is the best character in ANY game whatsoever. But opinions aside, let me begin this story. I had gotten my first computer, a Windows PC, for my birthday. One of the first things I wanted to do on it was download a ROM of Yoshi's Island and see if there were any ROM hacks based on the game. Yoshi's Island does not have many hacks, but I did find one that caught my eye. The name of the hack was "Yoshi's Real Island.Exe". I knew that .Exe files were usually not safe, so I scanned it before downloading it. It did not appear to have any viruses so I installed it happily. When I ran the game, it skipped straight to the title screen. I pressed start and it brought me to the World Map without even selecting a file. There were only 3 levels. The first one was called "...". When starting the level, I noticed that Mario was not on Yoshi's back. Yoshi looked kind of terrified when he jumped into the level. The level was flat with no gaps or anything in sight. All there was in the level was a door. I obviously entered it. When I exited the door, I was met with a small hallway. Yoshi's movements got slower as I moved on. After a while of walking, Yoshi just collapsed onto the floor. The screen faded to black. The level ended. The next level was called "Purgatory". I did not want to continue after what happened, so I closed my computer and tried to go to sleep. I only got around 3 hours of sleep that night. When I woke up, I ran to the computer and turned on the game. It was right where I left it, at the second level. I reluctantly pressed start. The level was filled with a fire background and was empty just like the last one. I ran through the empty level until I saw an info box. When I opened it, it read, "You hear something from behind you". I turned to see if anything was behind me. Nothing. I walked further through the level only to find another info box. When I opened this one, however, the ground from under Yoshi collapsed. Yoshi did his whimper sound effect (the sound he makes when he gets hit in the real game). The scary thing was that his whimper was much more realistic, even though it was a green dinosaur in a video game. The screen faded to black with the words "Game Over" showing up as normal. But instead of restarting the level, the level ended. The third level was named "Death". All the level was just a black backdrop, with Yoshi's lifeless body in the middle of the screen. There was no ground or anything, just Yoshi's dead, pale body. It was impossible to look at. No matter what I did, Yoshi would not wake up. I could pause the game. When I did so, I noticed two options. The first option was quit. The second option was continue. I pressed quit, not wanting to see Yoshi like this. The screen faded to black. I closed the hack and deleted it. It turned out that the hack left a .jpg file on my PC. When I opened the file, the picture was of the words "Game Over". Below the words was Yoshi sitting and staring at the camera. The scariest part was how he was looking at the camera. His look was sort of saying "You let me down" and he was giving me a mixture of pain, sadness, and anger. That picture still comes up in my mind sometimes. I just wish that there was something I could have done to save him. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Super Mario Category:48 Hours to Deletion